ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin -X-
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was an average ten-year-old human kid, until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero, who, by the time he was sixteen, had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond, as well as an honorary and now official member of the Plumbers. He has become a living legend. (more may be added as the comic continues) Appearance Ben's appearance has evolved throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a fifteen and sixteen-year-old teenager. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age , though he shows alot of muscle definition due to being athletic. In the original series, his usual clothes consisted of a black-striped white T-shirt with short sleeves, deep green cargo pants, and black and white sneakers. Starting with Alien Force, he starts wearing a black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans and a white-stripped green jacket with the number 10 on it, clothes he retains in Ultimate Alien. Ben wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix on his left wrist in a watch-like manner. Like all the other main characters, his physical appearance hasn't changed much. Later, he and Albedo share a trench-coat fashion. Ben sports a long black trenchcoat with green and white accents. On top he wears a modified signature green jacket with white accents. Underneath he wears a white long sleeve shirt. He wears worn out jeans and a pair of modified converse. Around his neck is a white choker that duals as a intercom. Personality Ben is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature boy who tends to make jokes even when fighting. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Gwen and later Kevin. It also causes him several conflicts with Azmuth. These traits, however, stem from Ben's attempts to hide his own fears about the situation (though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious). Despite his immaturity, Ben is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He's shown to deeply care for other's lives, and would choose to save people by himself even when he dislikes them. This causes him to have a strong dislike for sacrifices or life compromises and occasionally act against reason, As Ben get's older, he gains a huge trust issue with others, becoming just as suspicious of others as Albedo had been. He keeps to himself, hiding all emotional or physical pain. He becomes stoic and condensending, nearly ever subject taken with a serious manner. Powers and Abilities Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, which gives him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures , literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into 10 aliens, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. Also, both include an automatic translation system that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath becoming far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, or Big Chill being affected by his reproduction instincts. Two of the aliens,Ghostfreak and Big Chill, even managed to take over Ben's personality twice. As Ben gets older he has the ability to tap into the powers of the alien's DNA in the omnitrix without comepletely transforming, but attaining some of the alien's features. His favorites being fireblasts, electricity, and flight. He also had stolen a dark magic book from Gwen while he was at her house to say goodbye. He practiced with the spells, learning how to manipulate mana much like Gwen, but more asertively. He can't fully turn into an anodyte though, due to the fact he only has a lower grade 1/4th of anodyte blood in him. Love Interests Alex He has a slight crush on the princess who just so happened to take over his life, nothing too serious. Albedo After Albedo lost someone close to him, he had only Ben to turn to for comfort, leading to a slight bromance between the look-a-likes. Magister Dax Dax helps the group out, even though she risked her Plumber license revoked. Later, the two get married and have a daughter, named after her. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters